


Three AM

by domxho



Series: the reunion [2]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domxho/pseuds/domxho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of their reunion from the restaurant, and Andrew makes a comment, and Jesse makes another, and then some things (fun things) happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three AM

**Author's Note:**

> fluff and smut, something which is rare in this fandom but is also something I can't really live without, so.
> 
> also straight off the press, and any mistakes are my own and Google's for its lack of red squigglies.

It's three in the morning, something Jesse sees far too often for his liking. 

This time it's slightly different, though - they're lying in Jesse's bed, facing each other. Andrew is shirtless, and Jesse isn't but is certainly taking advantage of something he hasn't seen in a long time. 

"I saw your play."

He lays his hand down on Andrew's chest. His face is hot. "Yeah?"

Andrew nodded and shifted so his face was lined with Jesse's. "You were amazing, Jess." He runs his hand through Jesse's hair. Jesse shivers.

"I didn't see you in the audience."

Andrew shrugs, but the pain on his face shows he's not indifferent. "I didn't want you to see me. I just wanted to see you." 

Jesse nods.

There's a pause, when Jesse almost feels uncomfortable because of the silence, but Andrew clears his throat and smiles at Jesse, and all his blood runs southward.

"You're still wearing your shirt," Andrew mumbles, his voice suddenly very husky.

"You want to take it off?"

Andrew doesn't answer - or Jesse gets his answer when Andrew's hand runs up under the shirt, up his chest, and around to his back. 

Jesse sits up and lets Andrew take his shirt off. When he returns to a horizontal position, Andrew drapes himself over Jesse. 

He kisses Jesse smoothly, like he was born to do it. Jesse runs his hands down Andrew's bare back, and the Englishman hums and licks Jesse's lips, kissing him deeper. In turn, Jesse runs his hand down further and grips his ass, and Andrew moans into the kiss and grinds down.

"I'm glad our pants are already off," Jesse mumbles.

Andrew laughs. "It's- is it still too soon?" He pulls back a bit, still remaining close enough for Jesse to tremble.

He thinks about it. "No, it's-" He hums, shakes his head a little to the side. Andrew is biting his lip and grinning. 

"Yeah?"

"A little? And then-" He stops, because he knows he's not making any sense.

But Andrew - Andrew, as always, understands what he means, and kisses him again, grinding down and lining up their cocks.

Jesse gasps, because - because wow, and because other reasons. He clutches Andrew's ass a little harder, bringing him down to meet his hips as they shift up, and both men make louder sounds.

Andrew pulls back, panting harshly. "Fuck, Jess, I never thought-"

And Jesse is afraid, because did he do something wrong?

"No, no-" Andrew must have seen the look on his face- "You're just- damn." Jesse still is afraid, must be showing it because Andrew stills his hips. "You're just really good with your hands."

Oh.

"You're-" Andrew is tripping over his words, his British accent really showing. "You, I know your oral fixation, but, but you, but-" He closes his eyes and Jesse leans in and squeezes his hands a little, testing the waters.

It's a good test, Jesse thinks, because Andrew bucks and comes between them.

Jesse has that urge to giggle, even though he knows he shouldn't, so he stifles it and watches Andrew through his shocked orgasm. 

The Brit collapses and hides his face in Jesse's neck, groaning. 

"I- I-"

"That was not an example of your normal orgasm behavior, yes I know."

Andrew laughs, and Jesse lets out his giggles. 

"That is correct, yes. But- can we-"

"Years of foreplay?"

Andrew pulls back, still grinning, but there's something softer in his eyes. He mumbles a "yeah" and kisses Jesse's cheek, lingering long enough for Jesse to make a high-pitched noise and buck against Andrew's hips.

Andrew hums, like he gets what Jesse wants, and reaches a hand between them and under Jesse's boxers.

Jesse's heart skips a few beats, and he clutches Andrew's side hard as he starts to move his hand, all the while kissing the one spot on Jesse's neck that always makes him turn to mush.

And it's seconds after that, right after Andrew breathily curses and squeezes his hand around Jesse's dick, and Jesse comes and Andrew doesn't laugh at the noises he makes and it's swell and delightful and all of those kinds of words.

Minutes later, after Jesse made Andrew get a towel and clean them off, they're naked under the covers, each half-asleep. 

"You liked the play?"

Andrew laughs and laughs and laughs. Jesse giggles and giggles and feels at home for the first time in a long time.


End file.
